Reminiscencia
by Breen Martinez
Summary: Dos clanes; Vampiros, demonios, una humana y un amor puro mezclados con la traición, ¿Por qué te olvide?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia tampoco, es propiedad de Lirio. _

_**Summary: **__Dos clanes; Vampiros, demonios, una humana y un amor puro mezclados con la traición, ¿Por qué te olvide? _

**Reminiscencia**

Prologo

_Japón 1990, diciembre_

-Corre no te detengas, haré lo posible por detenerlo aquí –La voz era tenue y se podía percibir en está el miedo y el terror, su cuerpo temblaba, sus sentidos decían que él también debía correr pero era más grande la responsabilidad que sentía de proteger a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Por favor, prométeme que vendrás detrás de nosotras –Un sollozo demostraba el miedo de dejar aquel que tanto amaba, enfrentándose solo a la oscuridad que emanaba por los alrededores del bosque – ¡Vamos aire, prométemelo! –Grito desesperada al no recibir la promesa que pedía

-Te amo Naomi y a esa niña que tenemos como fruto de nuestro amor, protégela con tu vida, así como yo lo haré –Poso sus labios fríos sobre los de ella –Ahora ve, no tenemos tiempo

-Él estará aquí en 10 minutos, lo puedo sentir –Se giró y unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas –Te amo –Emprendió la huida por la parte trasera de la cabaña sumergiéndose en el bosque, de tal forma que para un simple humano hubiera sido imposible mirar en tal oscuridad ya que el espesor de los árboles no dejaban ver un átomo de luz por la senda.

Ella tomó unas partículas de luz que eran suficiente para ver a la perfección el camino que estaba tomando, la pequeña que llevaba en brazos empezaba a llorar por la agitación del movimiento a pesar de ser muy suave era perceptible como para incomodarla

-Vamos pequeña, no llores o nos encontraran –Toco la suave piel de la bebé que llevaba en brazos y aparecieron unas lágrimas por las mejillas de esta, Naomi lloraba desconsoladamente y no había llorado desde la muerte de su progenitora, una mujer muy delgada de tez pálida cabellos negros y a pesar de todo muy hermosa, tanto que los hombres caían rendidos a sus pies y no exactamente por el encanto de que ella era usuaria, propia de un ser de la noche y de la oscuridad.

En la cabaña aire tomo la mejor espada que tenía y a pesar de no tener experiencia con está la trataría de utilizar como le fuera posible, él toda su vida había tenido el sueño de ser doctor y lo logró, pero no disfruto mucho tiempo de su carrera al conocer a la mujer de la que se había enamorado y por la cual entregaba su vida ante aquel que se acercaba como amo y dueño de la oscuridad

-¡Oh! Mira lo que encontré en el camino –La voz penetraba sus oídos y el miedo lo inundo, pero no quería demostrarlo –Un lindo conejito que se ve de muy buen sabor –Relamió sus colmillos dejando ver lo filosos que eran

-De aquí no pasaras maldito –Aire tomo su espada blandiéndola contra este pero solo logró una risa sínica por parte del hombre que tenía enfrente

-Humano, ¿Crees que con eso lograras hacerme un rasguño? –Lo tomo del cuello sin esfuerzo alguno dejando libre su garganta

-Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? Mátame –Clavo la espada en la espalda del hombre que tenía un fuerte agarre en su garganta.

-Pobre de mi hija, se enamoró de ti y ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para cambiarte, siempre deteste eso de ella –Se acercó a la pared más cercana y abrazo a Aire de tal forma que pudiera clavar sus colmillos en su garganta al mismo tiempo que se pegaba contra la pared haciendo que la espada traspasara todo su cuerpo saliendo por el de Aire.

Bebió el líquido carmesí que emanaba de este y cuando ya no hubo ni una gota de líquido lo arrojo a un lado sacando la espada de su espalda.

-Jamás perdonaré a mi padre por lo que ha hecho –De cierta forma Naomi podía sentir la presencia de las personas y su alma se partió en dos cuando no pudo sentir más la presencia del hombre que amaba –Tengo que resolver esto, aquí mi amor, mi pequeña, perdóname, no seré capaz de estar contigo, ni podré verte cuando crezcas –Sus palabras eran de despedida hacia su pequeña y eso le partía aún más el alma –Pero ¿Sabes? Papá y yo te amamos, pórtate bien, no seas mala con las personas, pero tampoco dejes que te maltraten ni mucho menos llores por los chicos, ellos llegaran algún día y encontraras a tu pareja, tu alma gemela, se muy feliz, que nada te entristezca, ni dejes de sonreír, siempre. Oh mi bebé, cuanto te amo –No soportó más las lágrimas, ya no podía hablar, era demasiado para ella.

Se detuvo junto a un lago, y corto una de sus venas, haciendo un sello en la mano derecha de su bebé, saco una cadena en forma de corazón y se la coloco alrededor de su cuello, saco un pergamino y escribió lo necesario para los cuidados de su pequeña, cuando termino de escribir lo puso al lado de la bebé e invoco un perro demonio, con esto la pequeña desapareció del lugar después de un rato, apareció el hombre frente a ella.

-Naomi, pero mira que demacrada estás, oh mi niña, vamos a casa –La tomo del mentón, pero ella se zafo del agarre

-¿No te basto con matar a Aire? –Tenía que ganar tiempo para que el perro demonio desapareciera el olor de la bebé, sino quería que terminara como Aire -¿No te basto con despojarme de todo lo que más amaba en la vida?

-Vamos, déjate de estupideces, ¿Dónde está la bastarda? –Empezó a mostrar los colmillos ya que su majestuosa actuación de padre desesperado y preocupado no sirvió de nada

-Hm, jamás la encontrarás padre –Su risa demostraba el aire ganador

-No me digas que tú…

-Sí, lo hice, así que no la encontrarás jamás.

-¿Sabes que algún día despertara de nuevo y no podrás impedirlo? Y cuando eso suceda, la encontraré –Se abalanzo contra ella clavando sus colmillos en su garganta desgarrándola, ella se alejó dejando sangre a su paso –Vamos, no tengas miedo, ven con papi –Se colocó tras ella y enterró sus garras en su espalda, ella se giró y logró dañar el costado de su cuello pero eso no fue suficiente él era más fuerte que ella y se regenero su herida -¿Eres estúpida? –Ella solo seguía corriendo, pero tropezó y cayó al lago. Él se agazapo por ella y cuando la tuvo de vuelta rompió su cuello –Oh, hija mía, sino hubieras sido tan estúpida.

* * *

**Continuara... **

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia y Narración tampoco, son propiedad de Lirio._

**Reminiscencia**

Capitulo 1:

_**Encuentro.**_

_Pov Kagome_

Abrí los ojos lentamente cuando sentí el cálido rose de los rayos del sol sobre mi piel, era un día espectacular, aunque un poco nostálgico, era mi cumpleaños número 18, por fin era mayor de edad, pero me entristecía no tener a alguien a mi lado con quien compartir la felicidad, desde que tengo uso de razón he vivido bajo los cuidados de mi tío Bankotsu, él es un hombre muy bueno, aunque muy sobreprotector, además, es el director de la academia Shikón. Él estaba casado con Midoriko, ella murió el año pasado, creo que eso es otra de las cosas que me entristece, aunque a veces llegue a pensar que la tía no me quería, ahora creo entender que solo es que así era ella, no demostraba mucho sus sentimientos, mi tío me lo dijo una vez después de una discusión que tuve con ella

-Aun no acabo de comprender ¿Cómo es que se enamoró de ella si es más fría que una roca de hielo? –Le dije furiosa a mi pobre tío y agradezco que es muy comprensivo y me contesto

-Ella simplemente lo hace porque te quiere y claro que no es fría ni nada de eso, es más ¿Te dijo un secreto? –Dijo bajando el tono de voz y acercándose a mi oído –Ella es muy dulce y romántica cuando está conmigo, por eso me enamoré de ella y algún día lo entenderás, pequeña –No pude articular palabra alguna y solo mire con cara de frustración.

Ese día quería poder ir a la escuela y tener amigos como cualquier otra chica común y corriente, pero mi tía no me dejaba tener amigos, no era que me los prohibiera pero me impedía salir con alguno de ellos, cuando había reuniones o fiestas, por eso mismo no tenía amigos, no podía convivir con ellos. Ahora que ella no está la extraño mucho, además pienso y entiendo que en verdad me quería y tenía miedo de que algo me pasara.

Después de su muerte mi tío se volvió casi igual de sobreprotector, pero él es un poco más flexible, logré convencerlo de que me dejara salir con amigos algunas veces, pero, aún así con el permiso no lograba acercarme a ellos, hoy presiento que será diferente, o eso espero.

Salí de entre las sabanas, me dirigí al baño, encendí la ducha, me cerciore que la temperatura del agua fuera la adecuada y entre a tomar un relajante baño antes de empezar mi agotador día, me tarde aproximadamente 10 minutos, en verdad me gustaba tardarme, pero, ya se me hacía tarde para ir al colegio, me puse mi uniforme de siempre, desenrede mi cabello, ordene mis cosas que necesitaría en clase y baje. Mi tío desayunaba.

-Buenos días pequeña ¿Vas a desayunar? –Dijo con una sonrisa

-Creo que solo tomaré un poco de jugo –Verdaderamente no tenía hambre, pero ya sabía lo que venía

-Te vas a enfermar si solo tomas eso y no desayunas –Exacto, los reproches del tío, sé que se preocupaba por mí.

-Tranquilo tío, ya comeré algo en la escuela

-Está bien, pero comes –Termino de decir eso, y se levantó de la mesa, para ir por su portafolios, no tardo –Vamos, que se hace tarde –Entre al coche y nos fuimos a la escuela, durante todo el camino no cruzamos palabra sino hasta llegar a la entrada -¿A qué hora es tu turno de vigilancia? –Yo era una alumna del comité de vigilancia, mi trabajo consistía en cuidar los dormitorios durante las tardes después de clase, algunos alumnos de la tarde hacían lo mismo, pero al contrario de mi, ellos lo hacían por la mañana, tenía que ver que chocos no se colaran al dormitorio de chicas y cosas así

-Tengo el último turno tío, después de la clase de biología –Esa clase me desagradaba y el tío lo sabía muy bien

-Bien, pasas a mi despacho antes de darte indicaciones –Me dijo abriendo la puerta del coche, lo imité y bajé. Me despedí con una sonrisa y corrí hasta el aula.

Cuando entré ya estaban todos adentro era el tercer día de clases y yo llegaba retrasada, pero, con suerte ya que aún no había entrado el profesor de matemáticas, o eso creía

-¿Piensa entrar? ¿O se va a quedar ahí parada? Porque yo si tengo que entrar a dar clases –Dijo esto con tono de reclamo ya que precisamente estaba yo parada en la puerta impidiéndole el paso

-Perdón –Contesté y entre con pena a salón, todos rieron y yo solo baje la cabeza

-Muy bien, ya que estamos todos… Señorita tome asiento –Me sentí tan tonta, me había quedado parada cuando reaccione fui al asiento –Bien, continuemos, como les decía, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno viene de la escuela Shikón del Oeste, está de intercambio, aún así me gustaría que le dieran un buen recibimiento

"_Vaya, un nuevo alumno, había escuchado a mi tío hablar sobre él en una de sus tantas pláticas, pero no había prestado atención, lo único que entendía era que se quedaría en los dormitorios y creo que él iba a estar en mi área de vigilancia, espero que no sea como los otros fastidiosos que siempre tratan de colarse en los dormitorios de las chicas"_

-Adelante Inuyasha –Era todo un espectáculo, todas las chicas se quedaron embobadas, viéndolo, no era para tanto.

-Buenos días, Mi nombre es Inuyasha Tashio y me gustaría llevarme bien con todos –Al escuchar el nombre se me erizo la piel, era algo extraño pero no puse atención

-Bien, joven siéntese… Haber, levante la mano –Obedecí –Ahí al lado de su compañera – Lo que me faltaba, de por si no tengo amigos y ahora con eso todas las chicas me miraban con cara de asesinas.

Inuyasha avanzo con una extraordinaria elegancia y a decir verdad si era guapo, tenía unos ojos dorados hermosos, cabello plateado y un cuerpo propio de un chico atlético, era todo un espectáculo verlo

…

Las clases pasaron demasiado rápido, para mi gusto, no era que me gustara que tardaran, pero en cuanto sonó el timbre me indicaba la salida, Kikyo y Sango se acercaron a mí al mismo tiempo que el nuevo salía del salón

-Vaya Kagome, tienes suerte de que te haya tocado sentarte con el nuevo –Kikyo es una compañera tengo poca amistad con ella, pero me cae bien y es buena, creo, pero, cuando se trata de chicos, creo que exagera. Por su cama han pasado la mayoría de los chicos del instituto y por lo mismo su reputación no es muy buena. Es guapa, mucho a decir verdad, varías veces me han dicho que somos parecidas, la verdad no les creo

-Si Kag, además es muy guapo –Sango es otra cosa, es muy linda y reservada, ella está enamorada de Miroku, un chico extremadamente guapo y además es mi amigo de la infancia –Claro, de los pocos que la tía me dejo tener- Sé que a él también le gusta Sango, pero es muy tonto como para decírselo, aunque en verdad harían una buena pareja, ya que son mis mejores amigos

-He, pues chicas no exageren –Puse mi mano derecha en mi cabeza, rascándola

-¿Pero qué dices Kagome? ¿Acaso estás ciega, o qué? –Kikyo no pierde oportunidad, así que lo más seguro es que empiece su plan de conquista

-Bueno Kag tiene razón, no es tan guapo, Miroku lo es aún más –Sango suspiro al mencionar a Miroku

-Ya bueno, chicas tengo que irme, mi tío me espera –Me levante y corrí hacia la salida

_Vaya, es todo un juguete nuevo ese tal Inuyasha _Pensé para mí _Claro es guapo, pero, pobre, Kikyo no tardara en enredarlo, creo que Kikyo debería dejar de ser un poco 'amistosa' con los chicos, sé que eso no la llevara a nada bueno, además de que pienso que la degrada como mujer _–Repare profundo y toque la puerta

-Adelante –Giré la perilla y entre

-Hola tío –Me acomode en una de las sillas para invitados

-Hola Kag… Mira toma tus cosas para tu ronda –Extendí la mano para recibirlas –Debo decirte que será la última vez que hagas turno de vigilancia

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué? –Alce la voz, no podía entender porque quería que lo dejara

-Pequeña se que te gusta lo que haces, pero tus calificaciones han bajado, necesito que te concentres mejor en tus estudios, ya otro ocupara tu lugar

-No tengo opción ¿Verdad? –Mi voz era tenue y triste

-Me temo que no pequeña, a partir de mañana irás a casa después de clases

-Bien, entonces empezare mi último turno para poder disfrutarlo –Me pare de la silla y Salí

Pase por todos los lugares de mi vigilancia pero no vi por ningún lado al chico nuevo ¿No se suponía que él iba a quedarse en los dormitorios?

-Vamos tomemos un helado –La voz era conocida, giré y ahí estaba Kikyo invitando a salir al nuevo

-Vamos preciosa, no puedo hoy estaré muy ocupado –El tipo le tomaba la barbilla a Kikyo, parecía que la iba a besar

-Solo será un rato –Ella mostraba un color carmesí en sus mejillas que ciertamente la habían lucir más linda de lo que ya era

-Entiéndelo, además, Tengo cosas que hacer, organizar mis cosas en mi casa –El chico le estaba dando un cortón y Kikyo seguía rogándole

-Te ayudo si es en tu departamento

-Claro que no, además, ya tengo que irme –Dio la media vuelta y dejo ahí parada a Kikyo no lo podía creer, el primer chico que no caía ante los encantos de mi compañera Kikyo, está giro a verme y claramente se notaba el enojo de ella

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste Higurashi? -¿En verdad quería saber? Pues todo.

-Nada, yo solo venía pasando –Dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar

-Espero que sea cierto –Creo que no le gusto que el chico le allá dado cortón y por consiguiente no quería que nadie se enterará.

-Uf, eso estuvo cerca

Camine hacia la oficina a dejar mis cosas de vigilancia triste por ser la última vez que lo haría pero al entrar encontré una nota: _En casa de Ayumi a las 8. Sango _Ella había dejado esa nota para mí, sabía que la vería cuando fuera a dejar lo de vigilancia, miré mi reloj eran las 7:40 apenas me daba tiempo de llegar a la casa de Ayumi, que estaba un poco retirada, tome mi chamarra y corrí hacia el portón, pude ver que había portero nuevo por lo tanto tendría que mostrar mi credencial para que me dejara salir, cada alumno tiene una credencia y ahí se especifica si es o no residente, todos los extranjeros se quedaban en los dormitorios por eso no termino de entender, ¿Cómo es qué Inuyasha Tashio no vive aquí? Se supone que viene de Oeste, a menos que tenga familiares.

-Su credencial por favor –Sonreí mostrando mi credencial

-¡Oh! Perdón Señorita Higurashi –Claro como soy la sobrina del director, por eso me trato así

-Gracias –Salí y espere a que apareciera Suikotsu con el auto del tío

-Hola Kag –Él es el chofer de la casa y le tengo cierto cariño, a veces me cubre cuando salgo con Sango

-Sui tengo un favor que pedirte –Junte mis manos en posición de suplica

-¿Vas a ver a tus amigas? –Alzo una ceja adivinando lo que le pediría

-Je, pues sí –Subí al auto y me acomode en el asiento del copiloto

-Ok, Entiendo –Me sonrió y yo me sentí tranquila, ahora si podía ir al lugar citado por Sango –Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños Kag, no te puedo regalar nada porque tu tío no me paga hasta fin de mes pero toma esta escapada como un adelanto

-Muchas gracias sui y no te preocupes, no necesito que me regales nada con tu amistad me basta –En el camino fuimos hablando de cosas triviales hasta que el coche se detuvo en casa de Ayumi –Yo te mandaré un mensaje cuando regreses por mí –Baje del auto despidiéndome de Suikotsu, vi el auto alejarse y toque el timbre de la casa que estaba abierta, empuje la puerta y las luces de la habitación se encendieron al mismo tiempo que los chicos me felicitaron

-¡Sorpresa! Feliz cumpleaños Kagome –Me sentí tan feliz que unas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas

-Pero no llores Kag –Me dijo Sango acercándose a mi

-Lo siento chicos –Estaban Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Ayumi, Yuka y ¿El chico nuevo? Pero ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? Si apenas lo acabo de ver como Kikyo. Sango noto mi rostro y me tomo del brazo dirigiéndome a la cocina

-Sé lo que vas a preguntar, y lo invito Kikyo, ya te imaginas –Y si me imaginaba que le había seguido rogando y el acepto de seguro porque sería con varias personas y no tendría que soportarla.

-Bueno ese no es problema, al fin ustedes organizaron todo

-¡Te gusto Kag! –Me abrazo al tiempo que decía eso

-Sí, muchas Gracias Sango

-Chicas siento interrumpir, pero debemos volver, las estamos esperando –Entro Miroku interrumpiendo y llevándonos de la mano hacia la sala

Todo parecía de sueño, me sentía tan feliz de poder convivir con amigos, comimos unas botanas que llevaron y vimos una película en cuanto está acabo empezaron a retirarse entre ellos el nuevo

-Me dio gusto conocerlos –Dio una sonrisa y yo me quede embobada viéndolo, era realmente guapo

-Me llevas a mi casa Inu –Salió Kikyo tomándolo del brazo

-Oh Kikyo –El chico puso cara de incomodidad ante la petición de mi compañera

-Vamos, jamás me he subido a un auto como ese –Justifico ella –Llévame a dar una vuelta –No me había dado cuenta del coche aparcado afuera era realmente hermoso, daría lo que fuera por ir en el auto pero claro que era imposible sino llevaba a Kikyo menos a mí.

-¿Enserio nunca? –Miro a Kikyo y luego me miro – ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta? –Volvió a mirar a Kikyo –Claro, como regalo de Cumpleaños –Esto último me hizo entender que se dirigía a mí

-Ha –No podía dar una respuesta concreta –Digo sí –Todos me miraron con cara de asombro, menos Kikyo que me veía con odio pero no me importo estaba más concentrada mirando al nuevo que me abría la puerta del auto, después entro y acelero.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Pues no sé, dime tú

-Conozco un lugar que te va a gustar –Acelero aún más ya sabiendo en que rumbo íbamos

-Pensé que eras nuevo aquí, ¿Cómo es qué conoces? –Mordí mi labio inferior esperando una respuesta

-Hm, regrese para ser precisos, mi familia vivió aquí antes –Me miro de reojo

-¿Vivió? ¿Acaso no regresaron contigo? –Ciertamente quería hacerle un millón de preguntas

-Ellos se quedaron en el oeste, yo vine solo por el intercambio, además de que no era necesario que vinieran, ya que solo será por un tiempo –Volvió a mirar el camino y diviso donde nos encontrábamos, se detuvo –Llegamos –Mire por la ventaba y me di cuenta de que estábamos en las orillas de un lago y había una vista increíble, con la luna reflejada en el agua cristalina y hermosas luces verdes de luciérnagas que se dejaban ver en la hermosa oscuridad, el viento que soplaba era acogedor y las hojas de los árboles bailaban al compás del viento, todo era hermoso.

-Es increíblemente hermoso este lugar –Baje del auto para disfrutar

-Sí, es un lugar muy hermoso, es mi escondite –Esbozo una media sonrisa que lo hacía aún más atractivo a la luz de la luna

-Vaya secreto que te guardas –Me acerque a la orilla para sentarme y disfrutar aún más. -Estás en mi clase ¿Cierto? –Se giró a verme y sentándose a mi lado, pero a una distancia prudente –En la mañana no me presente, me llamo Kag…

-Kagome Higurashi ¿Cierto? –Me interrumpió –Lo escuche del profesor y de tus amigos

-Sí seguro –Vaya que tonta, debí imaginarlo –Y tú Inuyasha.

-Aja –Resoplo –Oye no te hagas ideas ni nada por el estilo de esta invitación

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? –Ahora si no estoy entendiendo nada

-Solo te invite a dar esta vuelta para zafarme de tu amiga

-Oye, ¿Qué te crees que me puedes utilizar? –Me pare exaltada y enojada, ¿Qué se creía?

-Tómalo como quieras, además tú también querías venir –Se paro y me miro a los ojos con arrogancia

-Pero no creí que fueras tan… Ash, ¡Eres un idiota! –Del enojo lo empuje, él solo apenas se movió, pero me miro con ojos de furia, que sentía escalofríos

-¿Sabes qué Higurashi? A ver como regresas a tu casa, mocosa –Se dirigió al auto, dejándome ahí parada, lo seguí pero él solo abrió la puerta del copiloto para arrojarme mi chamarra y arranco acelerando como loco, ¿Tanto se enojó porque lo empuje? ¡Se lo merecía! ¡Me había utilizado para zafarse de Kikyo! Resople y solo busque mi celular en la chamarra, marcando el número de Suikotsu, debía explicarle y convencerlo de que no le dijera nada a mi tío.

-¿Dónde estás Kag? Te vi salir con ese chico del auto

-Perdóname sui, Hm, estoy en un lado, aunque no sé exactamente dónde estoy

-Creo que se dónde es, espérame ahí –Colgó y a los pocos minutos estaba entrando el auto en dirección al lado, se abrió la puerta del copiloto y entre

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

-Bueno, es que cuando te vi salir con él los seguí pero luego los perdí de vista así que solo espere por si llamabas y cuando me dijiste que estabas en un lago me imagine que esté, ya qué es el que está más cerca

-Perdón por desaparecer así –Baje mi mirada

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada a tu tío

-Gracias Sui –Sonreí aunque por dentro estaba más que triste y molesta por la acción de Inuyasha

-De nada, pero, ¿Por qué te dejo ese chico aquí? –Mis ojos se abrieron como plato ante la pregunta, estaba claro que no debía decirle la verdad ya que tenía que habar con él y seguramente Suikotsu me lo iba a prohibir

-He pues yo le dije que se fuera que te llamaría

-¿Segura? –Alzo una ceja, claramente decía _"No te creo nada" _

-Sí –Fue lo último que respondí en todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa y como no había nadie en la sala me fui directo a mi cuarto, estaba muy agotada, me di un baño y dispuse a dormir.

* * *

_**Continuara.**_

_**¡Recuerden que los Reviews son gratis! ¿Qué tal si me dices que tal te pareció la historia? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia es propiedad de Lirio._

**Reminiscencia**

Capitulo 2:

_Castigo._

Él era lindo tenía unas hermosas orejas aunque parecían de perro pero lindas, no lograba ver su cara pero sabía que lo amaba más que a mi propia vida, me acerque a el poco a poco y….

-kagome ya es tarde si no te apuras llegaras tarde.- la nana Kaede me despertó de mi pesadilla

-si ya voy -Grite con pocas ganas aun tenia sueño gire a la ventana y me levante para caminar hacia ella deje que la brisa rosara mi cara esperen ¿la brisa? ¿Porque mi ventana estaba abierta? Que tonta ayer solo entre y no me fije de seguro la deje abierta, se me olvido cerrarla, me aleje de la ventana y corrí al baño para arreglarme con mi típico uniforme cuando termine baje corriendo las escaleras y vi unas flores en la mesa me acerque, había una nota

"_para la mujer más hermosa, feliz cumpleaños kagome. Koga_" ayer entre sin fijarme de seguro estuvieron ahí toda la noche

-las trajo koga ayer en la tarde -Gire para ver a mi tío bajar las escaleras -Ese chico no me cae nada bien kag pero si tú lo quieres que puedo hacer

-tío pero... ¿koga no estaba en américa de intercambio?- koga era mi novio durante la prepa estuve enamorada de él y el último año nos hicimos novios pero al entrar a la shikon se fue de intercambio y solo supe de él por mensajes que mandaba pero la relación se deterioró y ya casi no hablábamos tanto que dejo de enviar mensajes y ahora regresaba ¿Así como si nada hubiera pasado?

-volvió ayer kag y hoy se reincorpora a las clases -camino hacia la mesa tomando su portafolios -Y apúrate que ya es tarde

-si.- corrí para alcanzarlo subí de nuevo al auto y nos dirigimos a la escuela -nos vemos al rato tío

-si pequeña pero, en la casa, acuérdate que ya no eres de vigilancia

-oh si ya me acuerdo.-camine cabizbaja hasta que tropecé con un cuerpo musculoso que me abrazo con fuerza alce mi vista y ahí estaba con su cabello negro amarrado en una cola y su piel bronceada.

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe mi amor.-no me dejo ni hablar y poso sus labios en los míos no supe que hacer tampoco correspondí el beso y el al sentir eso se alejó de mi -¿Qué pasa? ¿No me extrañaste?

-no es eso, solo que me tomas por sorpresa.- y no mentía así eran las cosas

-no importa.- koga me abrazo y así me llevo hasta el salón donde todos nos miraron asombrados yo me ruborice y zafe el agarre me iba a reprochar eso pero me salvo la entrada del profesor

-buenos días.- acomodo sus cosas en el escritorio y empezó recordando la llegada de koga yo no hice caso y me acomode en mi lugar junto a inuyasha, lo mire de reojo y el solo me miraba con cara de odio pero rayos ¿tan molesto estaba solo porque lo empuje ayer? Además la enojada debería ser yo por dejarme ahí estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando él me interrumpió

-solo me hablaras para lo necesario ¿estamos?- me miro fríamente.-no quiero tratar contigo.- su mirada fría y voz cortante me dieron escalofríos aun así no me iba a dejar intimidar

-pero yo que te hice si es porque te empuje me disculpo.-pero él ni se inmuto solo bufo y volvió su vista al maestro

Entre ratos podía sentir su mirada sobre mí pero no debía voltear si él no me quería hablar yo menos, también sentía la mirada de koga pero no exactamente en mí sino en mi compañero y sentía su mirada cargada de odio. La clase termino y koga se acercó a mí pero sin dejar de mirar a inuyasha, este solo bufo y salió del salón

-¿quién es el?- podía sentir el reclamo en su voz

-es nuevo viene de oeste de intercambio

-ya veo kag amor no te juntes tanto con él no me da confianza.- esto último me hizo enojar como me prohibía llevarme con las personas

-¿qué te crees? no me vas a decir con quien juntarme o no .- me pare de mi silla y Salí del salón dejando a koga, por suerte mis siguientes clases no me topaba con él ya que como viene de un sistema más avanzado solo tendrá esa clase con el grupo , me dirigí a la clase de biología ahí me espera otro martirio soportar la frialdad del nuevo por suerte ahí no teníamos que sentarnos en orden cada quien se sentaba como quería pero ni tanta suerte porque llegue tarde y solo había asientos a lo último . Me senté un tanto alejada de inuyasha que también estaba a lo último de la clase cuando pase a su lado solo me dirigió una mirada fría e inexpresiva, pero no me importo, luego entro el profesor y dio la clase no tardo mucho porque tenían junta los maestros así que saldríamos temprano que fastidio ahora que no era de vigilancia tenía mucho tiempo libre pero planee ir al bosque un rato con mis libros a leer no tenía nada mejor que hacer

Llegue a la casa, subí para buscar mis libros y correr hacia el bosque

-niña vas a comer.-la nana me grito viéndome salir apresurada de la casa

-no, más al rato que regrese.- corrí el bosque no quedaba muy lejos de mi casa además de que pasaba un rio por ahí, jamás había ido ya que siempre salía tarde de la escuela pero este era el momento de disfrutar de la naturaleza, me acomode cerca de la orilla y empecé a leer pero me gano el sueño por lo que me quede dormida, no recuerdo haber soñado con algo, me quede ahí como una hora.

Me desperté por lo incomodo que resultaba dormir ahí

-vaya no me di cuenta que me quede dormida.- bostece y me acomode mirando el rio, pero error una tonta idea paso por mi mente.- ¿y si me baño?- me dije a mi misma al mismo tiempo que me deshice de mis zapatos, blusa y pantalón quedando solo en ropa interior, empecé a meterme poco a poco al agua y no me importo irme al fondo ya que sabía nadar además de que esas aguas eran muy calmadas. me sumergí y disfrute la sensación del agua fría en mi piel, se sentía tan bien disfrutar eso era fascinante me dirigí un poco a la orilla para recargarme de unas rocas pero se me erizo la piel y no por el frio del agua sino por unos hermosos ojos dorados que me miraban desde un árbol , lo que me hizo bajar bruscamente para que él no me siguiera viendo pero al momento de querer buscar fondo me pare sobre una roca que estaba resbalosa y me hizo perder el equilibrio no supe que hacer solo vi como la poca corriente me arrastraba y unas rocas más adelante que seguro me darían en la cabeza al no tener como pararme pero cuando ya todo estaba casi perdido para mi unos brazos me sostuvieron y me jalaron hacia la orilla.

-pero eres idiota o que te pasa.- ese tono de voz grosero otra vez

-oye no me insultes.- me queje por el insulto tosiendo un poco el agua que había tragado

-que no sabes que aquí las rocas son muy traicioneras porque están muy resbalosas

-no lo sabía.- me sentía enojada pero me calme.- gracias por ayudarme

-ni lo menciones.- voltio su cara y yo no entendí nada.- deberías ponerte tu ropa

-Ah.- ni me acordaba que andaba en ropa interior.- pervertido que hacías mirándome.- recordé porque me resbale al ver su mirada sobre mi cuerpo

-no soy ningún pervertido yo solo iba pasando además sino te hubiera visto ahorita estarías ahogada.- me arrojo mi ropa para que me vistiera y no tarde mucho

-así que ibas pasando mentiroso.- dije en tono acusador

-¿mentiroso porque?

-¿crees que no me acuerdo que estabas arriba del árbol?- arrugué el ceño señalando el árbol

-bueno estaba descansando pero me desperté y me di cuenta de tu tonta presencia

-eres un pesado.- reclame

-y tu una tonta

-deja de decirme así ególatra.- el solo se paró y camino sin voltear a verme

Tome mis cosas y regrese a la casa, di un vistazo para ver si ya había llegado mi tío pero por suerte aun no, así que me dirigí a la cocina para comer algo ya me estaba muriendo de hambre.

-si mañana me voy lo más seguro es que este por haya un mes más o menos.-me pare en seco, mi tío si estaba en casa y en la cocina era raro pero eso no importaba, ¿porque carajos estaba espiándolos? Eso no era de educación

-mmm bankotsu pero ¿si sucede mientras usted no está?- bueno ya no importaba estaba escuchando escondida ¿qué más da?

-tranquila ya sabes qué hacer si sucede además aún no se ha enamorado.- ¿enamorado? De que carajos hablaba mi tío

-eso espero porque mi señora dijo que contra eso no había marcha atrás.- mi tío se levantó de la silla de la cocina y se iba a dirigir a la sala, corrí hacia mi habitación lo más rápido que pude, cuando estuve dentro de esta, me sentí a salvo pero de que hablaban ¿qué iba a suceder? y ¿a dónde iba mi tío?

Me di cuenta que el hambre se había ido así que mejor me bañe y me metí a la cama.

El día era realmente hermoso así que me prepare mentalmente para disfrutarlo lo más que se pudiera y no dejarme enojar por el tonto de inuyasha, en cuanto estuve lista baje corriendo pero vi a mi tío parado en la puerta con una maleta

-buenos días tío ¿y esa maleta?-me acerque depositando un beso en su mejilla

-buenos días.- correspondió el beso.-voy a viajar unos días al oeste a la shikon tú te quedaras con Kaede

-tío pero...

-vamos solo serán unos días.-dijo con la expresión más relajada que podía ya que a él también le costaba dejarme sola

-entiendo tío por favor...cuídese mucho

-no lo dudes pequeña por cierto me llevo a Suikotsu así que llévate el coche rojo

-¿me dejaras manejar?-dije con un brillo en mis ojos

-no me gusta la idea pero me temo que así será.-su voz sonaba angustiada

-vamos tío no te preocupes todo estará bien.-mi cara mostraba cierto dejo de felicidad tenía tiempo que no tomaba el coche porque mi tío me lo prohibió y por eso contrato a Suikotsu y aunque al principio no me cayó en gracia poco a poco le tome cariño

-bueno no te tengo mucho tiempo me tengo que ir cuídate.-se dirigió a su coche yo solo agite mi mano en forma de despedida y el sonrió y le indico a sui que podía avanzar, en cuanto el coche se perdió entre calles, corrí como remolino a buscar las llaves del auto que sería mi transporte durante el mes que el tío estaría fuera

Las divisé en el mostrador donde se colocaban los trofeos ganados por mi tío. Él era un gran deportista pero de todos esos trofeos ganados en especial me gustaba uno de arquero me hacía sentir familiar pero no perdí tiempo y tome las llaves dirigiéndome a la cochera sacando el hermoso auto rojo .Lo saque a la calle lo deje andando y baje para correr por mi mochila, subí escaleras arriba y volví a bajar cerrando la puerta detrás mío al mismo tiempo que arrojaba mis mochila en el asiento del copiloto pero no traía buena suerte hoy como lo había pensado ya que mis libros se desparramaron en el asiento aun así no le tome importancia y pise el acelerador con rumbo a la escuela

Aparque en un lugar libre pero mi suerte si era pésima ya que metiendo la reversa golpe un lindo auto que estaba a un costado de donde yo me iba a estacionar

-demonios que paso.-me baje del auto y sude frio al darme cuenta que era el auto de inuyasha, no tardo mucho cuando unos curiosos ya se habían acercado a mirar

-por esa razón las mujeres no manejan.-escuche esa voz detrás de mí que me dejo helada, me gire e inuyasha tenía una cara de enfado horrible

-lo siento te pagare el golpe.-puse mis manos en forma de suplica

-claro que lo pagaras tonta

-ya bájale ¿quieres deja de insultarme? perro.-el me miro confundido pero recupero su compostura

Fuimos a la oficina del subdirector ya que mi tío no estaba. El subdirector era un hombre sumamente estricto más que mi tío pero sabía que me tendría consideración

-vaya apenas se va tu tío y tú ya causas problemas.-el hombre tenía los dedos cruzados sobre el escritorio recargado en sus codos

-le juro que fue un accidente.-asegure

-si pero aun así debe recibir un castigo.-abogo inuyasha a su favor

-oye ya te dije que te pagare.-me defendí

-ya basta los dos, sus gritos me aturden, además tengo una mejor idea.-sus risa me dio miedo

-¿idea?-mencione con desconfianza, inuyasha ni se inmuto

-por una semana vendrán hacer limpieza a las aulas cuando las clases hayan terminado

-pero si ella fue la que tuvo la culpa porque tengo que venir yo también.-reclamo inuyasha ante tal castigo que no solo me involucraba a mi sino a él también

-si jovencito pero usted ha sido muy arrogante con la señorita por lo que me comentaron sus compañeros así que este castigo va también para usted

-pero...

-sin peros y empiezan esta misma tarde.-el señor Myoga llegaba a ser un poco pasado con sus castigos mira que ponernos a limpiar las aulas después de clases y con inuyasha era el peor castigo que podía haberme puesto y por lo que vi inuyasha pensaba lo mismo y eso lo comprobé con su cara de odio que me fulmino al salir de la oficina.

Ya habíamos limpiado las aulas de la entrada unas que otras de las que se encontraban en medio, había muchas que no estaban tan sucias así que nos la saltamos, pero, quedaba una y era la más alejada de todas las demás y era nada más y nada menos que el aula de arte y actuación.

-inuyasha…-se giró a verme un poco enojado claro después de tremendo castigo

-que quieres.- a pesar de todo no detuvo su andar pero no me importo lo seguí lo más rápido que pude

-Hm y si mejor dejamos esta para mañana más temprano ¿Qué te parece? ¿Sí?-dije con suplica ya que no me quería quedar tan tarde en un lugar como la escuela y no es que no hubiera estado antes tan tarde ahí ya que era de vigilancia pero al menos habían alumnos en ese entonces y ahorita ya todos se habían retirado a sus dormitorios y eso me asustaba mucho

-¿estás loca? Olvídalo hoy mismo terminamos esto te guste o no.-siguió caminando ignorándome totalmente solo bufe y no me quedo de otra más que seguirlo

Al entrar al aula estaba en total oscuridad lo que nos faltaba, el intento encontrar el apagador pero fue inútil no estaba a la vista así que siguió caminando tanteando por donde tocaba a ver si encontraba algo, mientras yo esperaba en la puerta

-vaya parece que los de artes dejaron velas por aquí ¿traes encendedor o cerillos?-

-¿Por qué debería traer yo cerillos? ¿Acaso me vez cara de fumadora compulsiva?- dije poniendo mis brazos en jarra

-que terca.- siguió caminando quizás para encontrar unos cerillos por ahí

El clima estaba empezando a descomponerse y el viento soplaba cada vez peor pero claro inuyasha seguía insistiendo en terminar de limpiar

-bingo aquí están.- por lo que entendí había encontrado los cerillos y encendió las velas buscando ahora si el apagador y si justo lo encontró cerca del escritorio del maestro pero hoy de plano no era mi día de suerte el apagador no servía o quizás no había luz

-¡demonios!- grito inuyasha.-vamos apúrate creo que con las velas terminamos de limpiar.- eso no me daba buena espina pero claro kagome tenía que obedecer así que entre al aula mientras él seguía prendiendo más velas para que hubiera más luz

-inuyasha por favor terminamos mañana.- suplique pero demasiado tarde la puerta se azoto haciéndome dar tremendo grito, inuyasha corrió hacia la puerta y volvió a maldecir

-kagome donde dejaste las llaves.- ¿Qué? Pero como preguntaba eso en este momento

-no lo sé tú fuiste el que abrió.- o por dios ahora entendía, las malditas llaves nadie las quito de la puerta

-maldición kagome ahora como vamos a salir de aquí, a esta hora ya no hay nadie en esta área de la escuela eres una tonta

-mira no me digas nada ¿Por qué no quitaste tú las malditas llaves?

-porque se supone que yo entre a ver lo de la luz tu debiste quitarlas.- dios ahora si estábamos en serios problemas ¿Cómo rayos íbamos a salir del aula si ya nadie pasaba por ahí? Y lo peor que estábamos sin luz en ese lugar que tanto miedo me causaba, ahora nuestra última salvación era que alguien notara nuestra ausencia y viniera por nosotros pero todos deberían estar pensando que cada uno está en sus respectivas casas

* * *

**¡Su opinión es importante! ¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia tampoco, es propiedad de lirio._

**Reminiscencia**

Capítulo 3

**_ Día de laboratorio_**

El viento no cesaba y yo me estaba muriendo de frío, inuyasha no hacia otra cosa que maldecir una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que buscaba como salir del aula pero eso era casi imposible las ventanas tenían protección.

-inuyasha podrías dejar de maldecir ¡ya basta me pones nerviosa!- era cierto el con sus vueltas y su desesperación hacia que yo entrara en pánico y eso no era bueno.

-cállate mocosa estoy pensando en una forma de salir de aquí así que déjame en paz.- mis piernas temblaban y mi labio inferior hacia lo mismo pero él no se percataba de eso por la oscuridad

-todo esto es tu culpa, si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso cuando te dije que lo dejáramos para mañana nada... De esto…. Hubiera pasado…- empecé a sollozar el miedo empezaba a invadirme, no podía pasar la noche ahí y menos con un tipo que me odia.

-él hubiera no… ¿kagome estas llorando? Por dios ya no llores no me gusta ver a las chicas llorar.- se acercó a mí y como si hubieran abierto la puerta de mis ojos, las lágrimas brotaron haciendo que yo hundiera mi cara entre mis piernas y mis brazos, ya no aguantaba desde chica le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad me traía recuerdos pero vagos que no me daban idea de por qué el miedo, sentí unos brazos jalarme hacia él y no dude ni un segundo y me abrace de ese cuerpo que me brindaba calor, el calor que necesitaba en esos momento y era tan reconfortante

-inuyasha…- caí en cuenta ¿Por qué hacía eso por mi si se supone que me odia?-¿Por qué tú...?

-no te odio kagome.- es como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos.- es solo que me traes muchos problemas

-lo siento…

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso tienes miedo a la oscuridad o a mí?- su voz sonó un poco melancólica lo que me llamo la atención

-desde pequeña le tengo miedo a la oscuridad… No sé por qué pero me trae recuerdos vagos de algo.- inuyasha al escuchar eso se alejó un poco y enarco una ceja.- ¿dije algo malo?

-no, nada malo…- se levantó y camino hacia las velas que estaban sobre las mesas, las fue acomodando frente a mí y las encendió-. ¿Así está mejor?- asentí y le di las gracias. El sueño me gano poco tiempo después y ya no supe nada más.

* * *

Escuche ruidos en la parte de afuera, trate de levantarme rápido pero había peso sobre mi regazo, fue…tan dulce verlo dormir así en mis piernas…pero no tuve otra opción más que levantarlo, lo moví un poco y él se levantó sobresaltado, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyado en mis piernas pude ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Se levantó al escuchar los mismos ruidos que yo y se asomó por una de las ventanas.- ¡hey aquí!- grito a lo que parecían unos chicos cerca de esa aula, al poco rato la puerta se abrió y yo me levante sacudiendo mi falda, me gire a ver a inuyasha que lidiaba sacudiendo su chamarra

-muchas gracias inuyasha.- alzo su vista y frunció el ceño, al parecer nada había cambiado seguía igual de molesto que el día de ayer pero ¿Dónde quedo el inuyasha amable de la noche?

-no tengo que repetirte que tienes que pagar por el daño de mi auto ¿verdad?- que tipo tan molesto claro que le pagaría. Camino y paso a un lado de mí con una mano en los bolsillos y la otra sosteniendo la chaqueta

-Claro que te pagare.- apresure el paso para rebasarlo y me encontré a sango afuera

-Kagome estaba preocupada por ti.- mi dulce amiga tenía la peor cara de no haber dormido nada y supongo que por la preocupación.- vamos a casa para que te laves y regresamos a la universidad.- no objete nada y la seguí la verdad ya había tenido suficiente

* * *

Trate de concentrarme en la clase, pero simplemente no podía, busque a inuyasha con la mirada pero al parecer ya no volvió a regresar.

Sango se acercó a mí con una bolsa de jeringas.

-adivina.-pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios, solo me encogí de hombros y ella prosiguió.- que humor el tuyo, bueno hoy tenemos clase de laboratorio así que tendremos práctica sanguínea.- mire horrorizada de nuevo la bolsa de jeringas, le tenía pánico a la sangre y esto era lo peor que me pudiera haber pasado. Me levante de la silla y corrí a los baños, escuche a sango gritarme pero no me detuve. Tenía que hacer algo, siempre pude evitar las prácticas pero creo que esta vez iba a ser casi imposible.

Me relaje tomando aire por unos minutos y salí de los baños, me pareció raro ver a inuyasha aconchado en una de las columnas cruzado de brazos.

-la profesora me mando a buscarte así que vamos.- me jalo del brazo como niña pequeña era tan injusto no quería tener esa clase, maldito inuyasha ahora que se creía para tratarme así

-oye espera.-le grite deteniéndome y tratando de soltar el agarre.- ¿Qué te pasa? Primero me dices que no te hable, luego te comportas amable, para después regresar al mismo desconsiderado ¿y ahora me tratas como si lleváramos la mejor amistad del mundo?

Se giró a verme con la peor cara que pude haber visto pero no baje mi guardia él no me iba a intimidar

-ya te dije que me acarreas demasiados problemas niña tonta…y no estoy aquí por gusto

-¿ah, no? Entonces porque estás aquí.- jale mi mano con fuerza y por fin la libere de su agarre

-da la hermosa casualidad que la maestra nos puso en equipos de dos y… ¿sabes quién hace equipo conmigo? ¡Pues tú!- grito volviéndome a tomar de la muñeca.- por lo tanto no puedo trabajar si no estás ahí

-pues mira que lastima porque no pienso entrar a esa clase.- ni termine de decir esto y ya me encontraba con los pies despegados del piso y mi cara mirando hacia el suelo, me tomo como niña chiquita y me llevo cargando hasta el aula. La maestra confundida nos vio entrar pero no dijo nada, solo siguió con lo que hacía, repartió en cada mesa tubos de vacuteiner. Inuyasha me llevo hasta la mesa que nos correspondía y saco las jeringas que momentos atrás había repartido sango, y ahí venia de nuevo mi cara de horror.

-tranquilízate tonta.- puse mis manos en la mesa y deje caer mi cara de frente. La maestra no tardo en regañarme

-señorita esta área es especial así que no debe colocarse de esa manera en la mesa sin tener el equipo de protección.- escuche al tonto de inuyasha reírse de mí y lo fulmine con la mirada, camine hasta lo que parecía un closet y saque una bata, guantes y cubre bocas me los puse y regrese a la mesa

-ok ¿donas la sangre o la extraes?- mire las demás mesas y ya estaban empezando su extracción

-creo que mejor donare la sangre, no quiero lastimarte.- escuche su risa, pero no me importo, lo más seguro era que si tomaba esa jeringa lo dejaba sin brazo.

-coloco la almohadilla, torniquete y palpo mi vena, para después limpiar el área con algodón y alcohol, cerré mis ojos y solo sentí la aguja entrar en mi torrente sanguíneo, mis fosas nasales se empezaron a llenar de un olor delicioso, no sabía explicarlo pero era exquisito, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que ese olor provenía de la sangre extraída de las venas de mis compañeros.

Mire la cara de inuyasha concentrado en lo que estaba y me di cuenta de que mi olor era distinto al de los demás, mi sangre no me parecía apetecible… ladee mi cabeza ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué demonios podía oler la sangre?

Inuyasha me miro extrañado y retiro la aguja de mi antebrazo

-¿te dolió?- negué con la cabeza, no podía hacer otra cosa, el olor se hacía más fuerte y unas inmensas ganas de probar esa sangre se incrementaron en mí, causando un ardor en mi garganta, un ardor que me quemaba…trate de tranquilizarme eso no estaba bien no podía probar la sangre ¿Qué dirían de mí? definitivamente

El oji dorado termino de tapar el tubo y mezclo la sangre en él, para luego colocarlo en la celdilla de los tubos. Coloco un algodón en la marca que dejo la aguja y tan pronto como termino corrí fuera del laboratorio.

Refresque mi cara con agua para alejar esos pensamientos de mí, me mire detenidamente en el espejo del baño y observe una vena remarcada en mi cuello, la toque con mi índice y dibuje la trayectoria de esta, di un brinco al ver a sango entrar al baño

-kagome ¿qué te paso? ¿Por qué saliste así del laboratorio?- me recargue del lava manos y la mire de hito en hito. Vi la cara de mi amiga que mostraba duda, mire fijamente su cuello, y esos pensamientos regresaban de nuevo.

Volví a girarme al lavamanos y moje de nuevo mi cara, luego sentí la mano de sango en mi hombro y de nuevo mis pies no tocaban el piso…

_**Continuara... **_

_**¿Reviews? Gracias. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia tampoco, es propiedad de Lirio._

**Reminiscencia**

_Capítulo 4_

**descubrimiento**

Cuando sentí que mis pies no tocaban el piso, supuse que había sido el tonto de inuyasha de nuevo y acerté al escuchar su risa tonta

-¿Qué demonios haces? Ya hice la práctica, ya deje que me sangraras el brazo ¿qué más quieres?-el no respondía solo seguía avanzando, trate de buscar fuerza para bajarme y esta vez lo logre. Cuando estuve de nuevo en el piso alce la mirada y no era inuyasha el que me había cargado sino Koga.

-Koga...-se acercó tentativamente a mi rostro y bajo hasta mi altura.

-vi que saliste corriendo del salón, así que me preocupe y te llevo a la enfermería.- enarque una ceja y resople

-tranquilo estoy bien…no necesito ir a la enfermería, mejor salgamos de aquí.- lo jale del brazo y nos dirigimos a la parte trasera de la escuela que constaba de unos hermosos árboles, los cuales nos regalaban una reconfortante sombra, me acomode debajo de uno de ellos aun con la bata puesta y el cubre bocas en mi cuello. Koga se acomodó a mi lado y me miro de reojo

-kagome… ¿es cierto que ayer pasaste la noche con Taisho?-me gire a verlo y por alguna extraña razón decidí darle una explicación, lo tomo bien aun teniendo en cuenta las miradas que se daban en clases…pero no podía reclamarme nada, ya no había nada entre nosotros. Después de eso me abrazo asfixiantemente y me llevo de regreso a mis clases, que para mi suerte salimos temprano, no me molestaba el hecho de salir temprano pero si era raro que los maestros se ausentaran tanto en estos últimos días y más en ausencia de mi tío.

Maneje de regreso a casa, el sueño me ganaba y es que eso de dormir en un duro piso no era nada cómodo. Antes de llegar tome aire para esperar los reclamos de kaede, los cuales por cierto nunca llegaron, subí directo a mi habitación y rebusque entre mis papeles tratando de encontrar algo bueno para leer pero no encontré nada nuevo, ya todo lo había leído, baje de nuevo a la sala y pase por la cocina pero no estaba kaede, era raro ella siempre estaba en casa, seguí mi camino hasta llegar al despacho de mi tío, estaba segura que ahí encontraría algo bueno para leer.

Pose mis ojos en los centenares de libros que estaban acomodados en orden alfabético, leí los nombres de un solo vistazo pero no encontraba nada bueno, solo libros respecto a leyes, universidad y entre otras muchas cosas más. Decidida a salir di un último vistazo al escritorio de mi tío y vi una foto de el cuando era joven, la foto se veía un poco antigua, pero se podía apreciar la imagen, pase mis dedos por el borde de la foto y ahí estaba una mujer de cabellos negros muy hermosa sosteniendo una bebe, a lado derecho de ella mi tía midoriko, del lado izquierdo un hombre alto con bata de hospital abrazado de mi tío Bankotsu, parecían muy felices, dibuje una sonrisa en mis labios y volví a dejar la fotografía en su lugar, ya cuando regresara mi tío le preguntaría por aquella foto. Abrí uno de los cajones del escritorio y la portada de un libro llamo mi atención leí "_leyendas antiguas" _ tome el libro y salí de ahí para volver a mi habitación. Deje el libro en la cama y saque unos pantalones cortos de mi closet junto con una camisa holgada para estar más cómoda, regrese a la cama y abrí el libro, estaba realmente antiguo apenas se leía lo que decía: perros demonios y vampiros.

Parecía entretenido, pase a la siguiente página pero ya no parecía realmente un libro de leyendas más bien era una investigación, era extraño había fotos, una en especial parecía de hace un bueno tiempo, se veía borrosa pero sí que lograba distinguir algo, había un hombre idéntico a mi tío, y la misma mujer de cabellos negros, la que vi en la fotografía del despacho de mi tío, era extraño esa fotografía se veía demasiado antigua como para que fuera mi tío, bueno, tal vez algún abuelo o bisabuelo de mi tío ya que eran idénticos.

Me levante de la cama y camine hasta mi ordenador para buscar un buen traductor, hasta que escuche que tocaban la puerta del cuarto y fui a atender.

-niña kagome no la escuche entrar… ¿tiene hambre?- kaede estaba parada en mi puerta con una bandeja de comida.

-gracias kaede….si tengo hambre.- decidida entro para dejar la comida en la mesa pero vi su cara de asombro al leer el nombre del libro que estaba leyendo, termino de dejar la bandeja y corrió a tomarlo, lo cual me asusto

-¿Qué haces con este libro?

-no tenía nada bueno que leer, así que lo tome prestado del despacho de mi tío.-espete aun extrañada

-no debes hurgar las cosas de tu tío.- termino de decir esto y salió del cuarto llevándose el mentado libro, demonios ¿Qué tenía ese libro? ¿Por qué no podía leerlo?

Debía de haber alguna extraña razón por la cual no debía ver ese libro. Resignada regrese a mi cama ignorando la comida que kaede había dejado para mí, ya se me había ido el hambre. Esa tarde avance un poco a mis tareas y llame a sango por la tarde tenía que contarle lo sucedido, pero su celular sonaba apagado, no le tome importancia y me puse un poco de música hasta que la noche cayo y mi cuerpo me indico que tenía que dormir.

Me levante a las tres de la mañana, con la respiración acelerada y el pulso a mil por hora, unas gotas de sudor bajaban por mi sien, hasta perderse en mi cuello, la pesadilla que había tenido me sobresalto y me hizo despertar exageradamente sudorosa. No entendía él porque de mi sueño era tan raro, el miedo me invadía de solo recordarlo, de recordar esos horribles ojos carmesí que centelleaban como fuego que quemaba solo son el simple cruce de miradas, parecía que me iba a destruir pero antes de que eso pasara me levante casi llorando, ahogando el sollozo con la palma de mi mano en mi boca.

Me quite las sabanas húmedas por el sudor y deje la cama sin vestir, me metí directamente al baño y abrí la regadera no sin antes ponerle una temperatura adecuada, necesitaba darme un baño antes de volver a intentar conciliar el sueño, salí del baño con la toalla sobre mi cuerpo y busque entre mis cajones algo ligero para arroparme, estaba por entrar a la cama de nuevo cuando me fije que la ventana estaba abierta de nuevo, sobresaltada corrí a cerrarla, pose mis ojos hacia la calle y no había nada todo estaba desierto a esas horas de la madrugada, regrese de nuevo a la cama y me metí en las sabanas.

Al día siguiente me encamine a la escuela, vi a inuyasha discutiendo con kikyo pero no le tome importancia, mejor me encamine a mi clase, pase por el pasillo que daba a la oficina de mi tío y casi me da el infarto al verlo ahí.

-tío yo te hacía en la escuela del oeste.- dije mientras me acercaba.

-oh kagome querida, tuve unos contratiempos por eso regrese.- se acercó dándome un beso en la mejilla.- ahora ve a tu clase.- asentí y regrese por donde vine.

Las clases terminaron, inuyasha casi salió corriendo de ahí, pero no me importo. Recogí mis cosas y me encamine a la oficina de mi tío, necesitaba hablar con él, cuando estaba por tocar la puerta escuche la voz de inuyasha en la oficina de mi tío y por lo que lograba escuchar estaban discutiendo o algo parecido.

-¿no te quedo claro?- rayos ahí iba yo de nuevo escuchando detrás de las puertas

-sabes perfectamente que he tratado de alejarla pero me es imposible.- ¿estaban hablando de mí?

-si permití que vinieras a esta escuela fue porque prometiste no acercarte a ella.- la voz de mi tío mostraba enojo.- kaede me dijo que sintió su presencia ayer, demonios inuyasha sabes lo que va a pasar si la encuentra.

-lo sé, lo sé, crees que eres el único preocupado, vamos Bankotsu sabes que esto me concierne más a ti que a mi.- me desconcertaba la manera en que inuyasha se dirigía a mi tío sin una pizca de respeto.

-pues parece que no…- mi tío detuvo su conversación y sentí las piel erizárseme.- ¡kagome! No te enseñe esos modales.- vaya me descubrió.- entra.- ordeno y entre aun con la cola entre las patas.

-kag…kagome.- inuyasha tartamudeo al verme.

_**¡Continuara! **_


End file.
